the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Dula
The Dulan Kingdom is one of the largest kingdoms on the central continent, boasting a tropical climate and a strong non-magic based economy. Government Dula is run by the King or Queen by right of birth, with the eldest in the most direct bloodline taking the throne. The King or Queen holds a counsel of aristocrats to aid in decision making, however the final say lies with the ruler. The kingdom is partitioned off into sections controlled by other noble houses, who all answer to the monarch. Locations *Sataya *Chaloka *Hankon *Gefalle *Euleseysduchy *Lake Azura Relations with Other Nations Allied with Neutral to * Anthak islands On poor terms with * Lunar Kingdom * Truesdale Kingdom * Deloria * Seria * Menchin * Jigen Military Conditions/Status Dula is a military threat, dealing primarily in non magic methods, strongly utilizing human technologies and 'steampunk' techs, heavily modified with Anti-Arcana metals and materials to make them resistant to their enemies primary form of assault. They have a strong Navy and infantry, but a weak air force; their lack of aeronautics is compensated with strong anti-aircraft weapons on the ground. Geography and Environment Dula is very tropical, though most of the jungles were ripped up in mining for the Anti-Arcana materials and other resources. The air is stale with pollution towards the northern part and has a small host of fauna unique to the area because of it. Economy/Market The Dulan economy is semi stable, trading with other countries on strict rules for resources they need, exporting mainly finished products. Demographics The kingdom of Dula is diversely populated as follows *30% Elves/Half-elves *22% Warlocks/Magic realm humans *20% Dwarfs *07% Gnomes/Halflings *04% Elemental spirit *03% Naga *14% Other Language *Common *Dulan *Elvish *Dwarfish Religion Despite everything, Dula is publicly predominantly followers of the Five children, though there is a strong presence of the Cult of Katak rooted deep within their boarders; the royal family does not endorse this group. Education Education in Dula centers strongly around mechanical engineering and very little on magic due to its dulled effect in the kingdom. Health The highest cause of death of those within Dula is engineering related accidents, which makes up 40% of yearly deaths. Respiratory issues rest in second place with 7% of yearly deaths. Culture Despite the general animosity neighboring countries have, the people themselves of Dula are generally not that bad. Due to the strong unwanted presence of the Katak Cult, demons are strongly looked down upon and scorned, anyone showing so much as vaguely devil traits being scorned and run off for fear of cult activity or association. Dula is predominately a manufacturing kingdom, smelting and creating large metal machines for both land and sea travel, creating advanced weapons and armors that do not utilize magic, but are completely resistant. Dula holds children in high regard and frown upon pregnancy termination except in situations where the mother's life is on the line; adoption is popular and frequent, with well run foster care programs for unwanted children who often find homes fairly quickly. Tropical fruits are carefully tended in the southern territories of Dula and are shipped to the northern part often, making the southern portion of Dula more relaxed as they focus on agriculture and move at a more leisurely pace than their Northern Dulan counterparts. Arts Dulan art is primarily sculpture and kinetic. Original music tends to be mainly percussion drummed out by mechanics on the hulls of machines with tools. Professional Dulan musicians deal mainly in percussion instruments with some chimes to add a contrast to the bass of the drums. Cuisine Dulan cuisine leans toward sweeter flavors due to the large supply of fruits, meats generally not being overly popular and, when available, are served in small portions. Baked goods and primarily fruit and vegetable based diets make Dulan cuisine popular among vegans, vegetarians, and herbivores. History *'671': Dula is relocated from their original territory in the merged world to a tropical location in Gaia. Current Ruler is Azura Wulfa, her eldest son is 17 and named Eris Wulfa. *'672': Dula begins aggressively expanding its borders utilizing a strange new material that blocked Arcana, giving them a surprising upper hand in combat. *'877': Azura Wulfa passes away in her sleep at the age of 276. Her eldest, Eris, takes the throne as the new king. *'901': Racovich Wulfa is born *'956': Eris Wulfa passes away, Racovich Wulfa takes the throne. *'972': Erik Wulfa and Faria Wulfa are born as twins. Erik is born first and selected as heir. *'1046' Due to the sister kingdom alliance, Dula's aggressive attempts to claim land are firmly halted by the collective backlash. *'1102': Racovich Wulfa passes away and Erik takes the throne. Faria works alongside him to further his goals *'1110': Dula resumes attempts at claiming land. *'1278': Thamond Wulfa is born to Faria, who does not survive birth. *'1278': Thamond Wulfa is plucked from foster care as appearing similar to Faria to replace the fled mother and child, Faria taking the newly born half-demon, Spero, and fleeing the capital. Faria is announced dead *'1278': Faria changes her and Spero's names to Fiona and Teivel and goes into hiding *'1292': Faria hexes her son to hide his true nature, damaging her health permanently *'1292': Teivel begins working as a servant in a nearby castle to support his ailing mother *'1295': Erik locates Faria and Spero, and agrees to spare the boy's life in exchange for hers. She agrees and dies of 'illness' shortly after. *'1295': Fiona, Teivel's mother, passes of illness *'1583': Duchess Vaughan is assassinated by Lord Maddox for refusing his marriage proposal *'1943': Dulan attacks against neighboring kingdoms worsens, threatening severe retaliation from the Sister Kingdoms. *'1992': Erik Wulfa dies in his sleep. Throne is taken by his nephew, Thamond Wulfa. *'1993': Aggressive assaults are halted and Thamond begins working to mend bridges burned by his ancestors and father. *'2016': Present day Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms